


Spring showers

by Tarsenijevic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cannonish, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Multi POV, Oblivious, POV Arthur, POV Merlin (Merlin), POV Original Character, everybody is friends, no one becomes evil, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarsenijevic/pseuds/Tarsenijevic
Summary: Merlin had always put Arthur before himselfArthur had always put Merlin before himselfAnd that is not what couples do-that is an insult to their relationship. That is what soulmates do. That is what a soul does when it is destined to be in two halves- it cares for the other more.orWhat happens when the Old Religion actually actively tries to change the faith they deem unchangeable instead of watching it happen knowing the ending.
Relationships: Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin), Gwen & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Spring showers

In the land of myth and time of magic, the destiny of a giant clotpole rests on a shoulders of a wonderful bumpkin. His name- Merlin.

“Merlin” Echoing voice called. He was under water, he was gasping for air, but thousands of hands were calling him down. “Merlin” They yelled and plead. “Help us Merlin.” Screams echoed through the lake.

He jolted awake. It was a fifth time that night that he had a nightmare. He got up to pour himself some water. It will be morning any second now, so he didn't even feel the need to go back to sleep. No, scratch that. He felt a need to sleep like nothing else, it's just that there is no way that he could return to sleep and still be able to prepare everything for Arthur's training. 

He'll just have to sleep later. If he doesn't collapse. This was his sixth night in a week that he slept like that. Or more, didn't sleep. And the dreams were repetitive. Hands pulling him under water and a loud female voice calling him from above. 

He had no idea whose voice that was and it wasn't giving his mind any rest. By now, he scratched off his mother's voice, Morgana's and Gwen's. That, honestly, doesn't leave many female personas in his life. Which is kind of sad, if you think about it. 

But Merlin didn't. So it wasn't sad to him. The only sad thing to him right now is the fact that he will have to be a moving target for Arthur's training. 

He got back into his room, dressing himself up in a blue shirt and a red neckerchief. He ran fingers through his hair, feeling ready. Only on the outside. He was never truly ready for the mace. Not that anyone is ever truly ready for an emotional pain as such. 

He quietly sat on his bed, waiting for sun to rise so he could bring Arthur his breakfast, then dress Arthur, then pick his weapons, then go with him to training than wash him then dress him up again then bring him lunch… damn, Arthur truly couldn't survive a single day without Merlin.

He quietly giggled to himself at the thought of Arthur trying to do anything alone and then realised that sun is about to come up and he hurried to pick up Arthur's breakfast from the kitchen. 

He then proceeded to bring the same breakfast into Arthur's chambers, quietly set things up, take Arthur's clothes out and then open his curtains with “Rise and shine” which got him an annoyed groan from beneath the blankets. 

So he approached the mass under the sheets and brought it to daylight. Arthur groaned again, putting a pillow over his head, trying to go back to sleep. “Arthur, you have a morning training. Get up or you are going to miss it.” He said through gritted teeth trying to take away Arthur's pillow. “Get up.” He was still struggling, until Arthur let go of the pillow causing Merlin to fall on his ass. “That's very mature of you. Now, get up or your breakfast will go cold.” 

At the word breakfast, Arthur got himself up and went half naked, barefoot, across the cold floor to eat. Merlin rested his head on the edge of the bed. If he had to deal with a toddler everything would be the same except their size. 

He quickly got up again to pull Arthur's chainmail, armour, sword and all the other things he needed for training and then started dressing up half asleep Arthur who was trying to eat at the same time. Even though the scene would look like disaster to almost anyone, it completely worked, being what Merlin had to do for two years now. 

After Arthur ate more food than Merlin does in a week, he got up, pulled out his sword and started marching down the hall to the training grounds. Merlin followed, barely keeping up with Arthur's pace. Sleeplessness was creeping him up more with each second, threatening to collapse him right there, bht he kept it together. He will sleep better tonight, hopefully. 

Arthur had started the training. Merlin had to bear a target on his shoulder while Arthur was hardly banging mace against it, almost causing Merlin to fall over. 

“Keep that up Merlin and we will have to stay here till dinner.” Arthur annoyingly yelled at him and Merlin tried to bring it together. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled under breath, Picking up the target to put it on his back. 

He started running, waiting for Arthur to hit the target and when he did, Merlin fell over, his eyes closing just for a second. 

“Merlin. Hey, idiot.” Arthur slapped him awake and Merlin looked around. Arthur was bending over him, looking a bit worried. 

“I'm alright.” Merlin commented, barely standing up, almost doubling over. Arthur had to catch him by the arm to bring him up. 

“You don't seem alright.” He crossed his arms, scanning Merlin completely. “What's wrong?” He sighted, clearly not being able to see what was physically wrong with him, the only way Arthur could see something being wrong anyways. 

“Nothing's wrong. I said I'm fine. You need to get back to training.” He adjusted the target on his back, still feeling unable to stand. He'll endure it. 

“Merlin I am not stupid. There is clearly something wrong.” He said, and then raised his eyebrows when Merlin looked at the ground and kept quiet. 

“I am having some trouble sleeping. But it's alright, I'll be fine.” He tried to brush it off, never before wanting to go back to mace training as much as he wanted now. 

“You are having nightmares? Like Morgana?” Damn him and his good guessing. Why can't he just be an oblivious shit like always. 

“Yes, I am.” There was no point in denying it anyways.

“For how long?” Arthur truly sounded worried now. It was a rare sight that Merlin could get used to. But he didn't want to get used to worrying people. 

“For a week. Listen, it's alright. The force of the hit was a bit strong so I fell down. Let's return for the training, you have a tight schedule for today.” Merlin started walking away.

“I don't think you sometimes get who are you talking to Merlin. I'm a prince and you can go when I tell you to go. Today is Thursday, right?” Merlin turned around, not sure why was Arthur suddenly curious about the day. 

“Yeah, why?” He walked over to him again, giving up any idea he had. Arthur is the most stubborn ass ever. 

“You pick up herbs for Gaius on Thursdays, is that correct?” He put an arm on Merlin's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

“Yes.” Merlin gluped, unsure of what was Arthur implying. 

Arthur dropped his arm and took the target off of Merlin's back. “You do that and I will train with my knights for a bit and then I will see you by lunch.” 

And he just walked away, leaving Merlin with no other choice but to listen to him.

He sighted, putting down everything he was holding. He turned around to search for Arthur, but he was already far gone. Merlin silently thanked him before turning around and heading downtown. 

He was pushing through people, most of them older. Some children were playing in the dirt and some ladies were looking at dresses beside it. Merlin recognized Morgana hidden amongst them. She had a hood over hear head, covering who she was so that she doesn't get treated differently.

Merlin approached her to say hi, pulling her by the dress a bit. Startled, she spun around and then sighed in relief when she recognized him. “Hello.” 

She gave him a knowing smile and then turned to the women to put the dress down before she pulled Merlin by the sleeve into some dark corner. She pulled the hood down. “How did you recognize me?” She whispered. “I am trying to hide from the guards if I was recognized by one of them…” 

She was still shaken by the entire druid situation. Merlin understood that. “You are wearing purple, no regular female could afford a purple dress.” Merlin sometimes sounded way too smart to himself. How did he even conclude that? 

“Oh, I will be sure to find another colour next time.” She laughed, pinching Merlin a little. “Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be with Arthur on the training right now?” She tilted her head. 

“I am, but he sent me off to gather some herbs for Gaius.” He shrugged, trying to not have to explain himself. 

Her eyes lit, smiling wider. “Can I come with you?” She clapped her hands. “Please?” 

Merlin gave her a desperate look. He couldn't be seen with her. Arthur went feral last time he even bough her flowers. But Morgana looked so happy to come that he didn't have the heart to say no. “I- sure. But please, wear something else.” He knew that Arthur would recognize the dress, he bought it for her. 

“Yes, that sounds amazing, wait.” She started taking off her dress and Merlin panicked.

“What are you doing?” He asked, but she had already taken off her dress and she had a smaller, much less detailed dress under that. 

“Go give this dress to the lady selling dresses and switch it for a green one. The simple, green.” She pushed him out before he could protest. 

He shook his head, approaching the lady with the dress. “Excuse me?” 

She turned around, her blue eyes staring deep into Merlin. “Yes, young man?” She smiled, wrinkles forming around her eyes. 

“My friend asked if I could exchange this dress for that green one.” He pointed at a simple green dress that somehow looked really pretty to him. 

She examined the dress Merlin was holding, probably recognizing the royalty in it before she gave Merlin a knowing look. “Of course, dear.” She took that dress and placed the green one in Merlin's arms. “Say hello to Lady Morgana while you are at it.” She winked and whispered and Merlin laughed. “I will.” 

He happily brought the dress to Morgana who looked really good even in the simple dress she had under her own. “She told me to “say hello to Lady Morgana.”” He wickedly grinned, helping Morgana pull on the dress. 

“I really need to be more careful next time.” She pulled the hood over her head. “Let's hurry out.” 

They pushed through the people, Morgana now blending in easily. They got outside the gates quickly, heading down the lane to edge of the woods where most of the herbs were needed. 

“So… why did Arthur send you off? He surely didn't have a nice change of heart just because.” Morgana started as she plucked another white flower from the ground, putting it into Merlin's basket. 

Merlin kept silent for a while, plucking berries from the bush. He stood up and started heading towards the lake, at which edge a lot of flowers bloomed. “I was a bit tired and he took pity of me.” 

Morgana followed, happily jumping around and twerking, checking out her dress in the process. “Just a bit tired? I doubt that.” She pushed through to stand beside Merlin. “I am guessing there is a part that you are skyping with which it makes more sense?” She raised an eyebrow, walking backwards in front of Merlin so that she could face him. 

Merlin took a deep breath. How the hell was he hiding about his magic for so long? Everyone seems to see right through him. “This entire week I have been having some pretty bad nightmares. They have been taking a huge part of my night, and I am pretty sure I hadn't slept for more than five hours since the beginning of the week.” He tried to just be blunt and straightforward. 

Morgana gave him a mortified look and he remembered that she too has some pretty bad nightmares. “Poor soul.” She gave him a pitiful look. “What are these nightmares about?” 

Merlin wanted to say “nothing special” like a muscle reflex, but he pushed himself to say the truth. “There are these hands, that are pulling me down into the lake whilst calling my name. At the same time a female voice is calling my name from above.” He knew that it made little sense and that Morgana's nightmares were worse, but sympathy in her eyes was not any smaller than sympathy Merlin felt for her nightmares. 

“Oh, Merlin, it's alright. I have nightmares all the time, just ask Gaius for a potion to help you. It will feel at least a bit better.” She straightened her back, giving him a warm look, trying to comfort him. 

“I will do that, thanks.” He tried to not fake a smile, as he knew that Gaius's sleep potions don't work when the drinker is having magical dreams, but he still found it sweet that Morgana cared so much. 

He bent down by the lake, plucking out purple leaves that Gaius always used for his pain potions. His hand brushed the water, feeling it's warmth from the hot summer day. 

He looked up to see Morgana sitting down, barefoot, splashing the water around. “Water's really nice today.” She commented, laughing. 

Merlin smiled to himself. It was nice to see Morgana this happy, as she hasn't been happy at all locked up in the castle. 

“Let's go for a swim, Merlin.” She looked up, her eyes glistening with childish joy. 

Merlin chuckled at such enthusiasm. “I am pretty sure I should be getting back soon.” He plucked out another root, fully filling the basket with everything Gaius needed. 

“Oh, come on. It's not even noon yet. Arthur has a practise for another hour or two at least. It will just be a quick swim. Please Merlin?” She looked up with her puppy eyes at him. She put her palms together, making a whiny noise. 

Merlin judgingly watched her until he couldn't take it anymore. “Fine, but only for a bit.” He pointed his finger at her, making sure to highlight a bit part.

She wasn't looking at him, though. She was already up, taking off her new dress, staying just in the simpler drews under it. She urged Merlin to hurry up and take off his shirt so that they could go for a swim. She then proceeded to push him into the lake, jumping right behind him. 

Merlin was under water. For a second too long. He felt like a hand is going to creep up and start pulling him down, but only thing that happened is that Morgana pulled him out. He removed hair from his face to see her concerned look. 

“Did this remind you of your nightmare? I am so careless, if you want to get out…” She trailed off, looking back at the muddy spot where their clothes were lain. 

Merlin chuckled a bit. His fear of being under water was completely drowned. He liked the tingling sensation of warm and green that was the water surrounding them. His feet could still touch the muddy bottom, where weeds were tickling his fingers. As a response to Morgana's question, he splashed some water at her and started swimming into other direction. He then turned around to see her stunned for a moment, eyes closed and mouth open. 

“You are so on, Merlin.” She then chucked and started swimming towards him, splashing a lot of water in his direction. When she caught up to him, since she was a better swimmer, she pushed his head under the water and Merlin pulled her down with him. They rustled beneath the water, kicking each other in a slow motion, laughing so that bubbles of air fought their way out of the water. They both got up, laughing. 

They continued swimming around and playing in the water for a bit, before Morgana suggested that he should be bringing Arthur lunch. Then they pulled out, drenched.

Merlin had only his shirt to put on, since he never took off his pants and then he had to turn around so that Morgana could take off what she was wearing and put a dress on. 

He picked up the basket with herbs and they headed down towards the castle, beginning to hear the rustle atmosphere of the lower town. 

They were still going through the woods when they heard the leaves rustle. Merlin turned around himself, searching for person or a thing who made that noise. Morgana was also looking around. All of the sudden, four huge guys on the horses came out. 

“Well, well, who do we have here.” One of them stepped forward, the rest surrounded them. 

Merlin was thinking of a way to use his magic to protect them and not be seen. “Isn't this the Lady Morgana?” One of them said, looking into Morgana's eyes. He went down to touch her face, but Merlin stopped his hand with his own. 

“Don't touch her.” He hissed at them, which caused an enormous laughter. 

“Says who, a servant boy?” The third guy with the biggest horse and arms pushed him. 

At that moment, Merlin heard a loud thump behind him and he turned around to see the guy just talking to him on the floor with an arrow in the back of his neck. 

“Step back, peasents.” A strong female voice said as she appeared. 

Merlin stared at the pale brunette for a second, before she threw a sword at Morgana, jumping off of her horse to fight. Morgana nodded at the sword in her hands, swiftly sparing the leader. The girl was fighting with the guy who hadn't said a thing, and one was approaching Merlin. 

Merlin drew backwards, until his back was facing the tree, then, he closed his eyes, imagining the brench falling down on the person before him. When he opened his eyes, exactly that happened. His sword fell by his side and Merlin picked it up to help in the fight but he saw the other guys also on the floor and Morgana and the girl were high fiving each other. 

“Thank you for your help.” Merlin rushed to them, smiling widely at the girl. Her light, oak colour eyes seemed to stare into Merlin's soul. “It's my pleasure. And I am pretty sure it is my fault.” She grinned, a weird look in her eyes. 

“How could it be your fault?” Morgana asked, putting the sword into the ground. 

“I recognize them from the borders of the place where I come from.” She stated, deep in thought. “That, however, is another story.” She smiled. “Could you two tell me where can I find Camelot and king Uther?” She looked around, not being able to see the castle from the trees. 

Morgana pointed in the direction of the tower and started explaining. The girl waved at them and climbed her horse, continuing without a word. 

“That was weird.” Merlin picked up the herbs that had fallen out of the basket when he had dropped it earlier. 

Morgana just nodded and turned to Merlin. “Aren't you forgetting something?” She smirked and Merlin hit his head. 

“Arthur.” He whispered. He started panicking. “Could you return this to Gaius? I have to-” 

“Yes, yes I can. Just, hurry up before cranky Arthur kills you. I'll be there soon, go.” She pushed him and he started running fast. 

Through the lower town, between the children playing and guards, up in the castle, up the stairs and through the corridors, making sure to dry himself with magic so that Arthur doesn't see anything wrong. He picked up Arthur's plates, balancing them with magic as he almost ran toward his chambers, bearly makin it. 

He barged in, placing food in its place as fast as possible. “Sire, I know that food is a little late-” 

“You lied to me.” He said, back turned towards the windows, looking out, deep in thought. 

“I- what?” Merlin felt confused and the worst idea washed him for a second. He had found out about your magic. He'll kill you. Behead you. A voice mumbled in Merlin's head.

“You went with a girl. My knights saw you.” He turned around, betrayal in his eyes. “Where you even tired? Or was that an excuse to leave?” 

From everything that had happened that day, tiredness was the last thing Merlin thought off, but his arms were slucking down, and he could feel his chest being heavy. 

“Sire, I didn't-” But he was cut off again. 

“How am I supposed to trust you when you leave the practice to go off with some girl. Would you do that in a war too? Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow, with each word stepping closer until he was practically breathing in Merlin's face. 

For a hot second they stayed like that before a voice spoke. “It was my fault, don't blame him.” Merlin turned to see heavy panting Morgana at the doors, maniac look in her eyes. 

Arthur stepped back from Merlin and pointed his body at Morgana. “What are you talking about?” He leaned in on a chair as Morgana walked in, closing the doors. 

“Uther has been keeping me under a lock for a long time and so I dressed as a normal girl and went out. I met with Merlin and asked him to come with him to gather herbs with Gaius. So it is completely my fault, don't blame Merlin. ” She crossed her arms, getting defensive, probably expecting Arthur to scold her for her behaviour. 

Arthur let his arms go limp as he exhaled. “I- that's probably taught.” He looked at Merlin. “I guess you didn't lie to me then?” 

“Well, that was what I was trying to tell you, but you just weren't listening, my lord.” He dragged out my lord, making Morgana giggle. 

Arthur coughed and Morgana took it as a sign to leave them. He didn't even look at Merlin as he started his lunch. 

“I don't know if you have heard.” Arthur started, placing down a fork to pick up bread. “But we are having a guest currently in the castle.” He took a bite out of bread. 

Merlin waited, expecting Arthur to continue. “She is a princess of a kingdom my father tried to make alliance with for a very long time.” He took his sweet time, chewing the stake. “She is here to be Gaius's apprentice” He took a gulp of water and stood up so abruptly that he startled Merlin. He walked towards him, placing a hand on his arm. “And your job is to help her with everything she needs. If she is satisfied, she will agree to sign a truce. If she isn't, this could start a horrible war. And that, Merlin, rests entirely on your shoulders.” His voice turned from serious to teasing at the end of the sentence. He went back to his lunch. 

Future of the entire kingdom rests on my shoulders, I don't know why is this any different, Merlin thought. 

“What do you want me to do then, sire?” He asked curiously. 

“For now, go and make sure she is nicely settled in.” Merlin started walking off at that command. “Oh, and, Merlin.” He turned around. “do whatever she wants, we need that truce.” They both nodded at each others direction and Merlin went out. 

Morgana was staning out with a plate of food. 

“What's that about?” He pointed at the plate in her hands, not even thinking much about her proud face. 

“The princess, the one you need to serve here.” She started, trailing off. 

“What about her?” Merlin asked, confused. 

“She is the same person that saved our lives.” She beamed. “I am going with you to give her a gift.” 

Merlin mentally slapped himself. It didn't even cross his mind that those two are the same person. His mind was dwelling on the betrayal in Arthur's eyes and the fear of the idea of how bigger the betrayal would be if he knew about Merlin's magic.

He took the bowl of fruit from Morgana to carry it for her. He also lead her lead to the apothecary where Gaius was probably showing the girl around. 

They stepped into the room, where Gaius set with golden eyed female, drinking tea. 

“Oh, and this, this is Merlin.” Gaius pointed at Merlin and the girl turned around to wave at him. “Oh and Morgana is here too.” 

“I know them. We've met earlier.” She put her cup down, standing up to face them. 

She was just a few inches shorter than Merlin and few taller than Morgana. She beared herself as a noble, which was clear that she was. 

Merlin bowed down deeply, offering her a huge bowl of fruit that Morgana prepared for her. 

“Thank you for saving us today…” Morgana trailed off, unsure of the girls name. 

“Denise, call me Denise.” She shook hands with Morgana and kindly accepted the fruit. “And it was my duty to save you.” She gave a huge smile that didn't fit her small face. 

Merlin bowed down once more, remembering Arthur's words about being polite. 

“Would you like me to show you around, my lady?” Merlin pointed at the door that lead outside. 

“We could save that for tomorrow. Today I would like to see what kind of herbs did you have in that basket of yours.” She looked at the basket Merlin had today, that was standing still on the table, still untouched. 

Merlin step towards it to pull out orange flowers, setting them in their place, before pulling out only one. “This is Calendula, also known as the pot marigold, the petals of these flowers are known to lend skin-soothing properties to many cosmetics” He explained giving her the flower. 

Morgana was standing quiet, observing. She look at Gaius. “Would you mind if I stayed here to learn? That seems interesting.” She seemed fascinated with it.

“Don't look at me. Ask Merlin, he is your teacher today.” Gaius had a smug look on his face, probably feeling very proud at the fact that Merlin is now teaching the same things Gaius thought him. 

Merlin just gave a bow, “At your service, my ladies.” He said to both of them, before he sat on the table, pulling out some more herbs and putting them where they belong, whilst explaining their properties and usage. 

They asked questions here and there, so Merlin had to show them real examples of potions that the herbs were used for so that they could see for themselves. That went on for a while, until Merlin had pulled out all the twenty seven different types of herbs he and Morgana had gathered today. 

“That's a lot of information.” Denise commented as she watched Merlin pack all of the herbs in the bottles. 

“Yeah.” Morgana agreed, sniffing a lavander that Gaius gave her. 

“So… when can we make potions?” They both asked at the same time and then eyed each other for a second, before bursting into a laughter. 

Gaius stepped in, seeing the worried look on Merlin's face. “What potion would you like to make first?” He asked both of them. 

“How about a sleeping draught. Merlin says that he has some trouble sleeping.” Morgana suggested, even though she probably already knew what was needed for such potion. 

Gaius raised an eyebrow, giving Merlin a we'll talk about this look, before he gave a tremendously enthusiastic response. 

“Does lady Denise agree with that?” Merlin asked, knowing not to be direct with the nobles. 

“Yeah, sleeping drought seems like a useful potion to learn how to make.” She shrugged and stepped forward to watch Gaius pull out needed herbs and a recipe book that Merlin knew he didn't need but was there for Morgana and Denise. 

“See Merlin, useful. Some people actually see how useful my work is.” He taunted Merlin which caused a giggle from the two.

Denise seemed to be a rather nice person. She didn't speak much, especially not about herself, but she listened to everything that Merlin had said about herbs, soaking in any information given. She and Morgana will most likely be very good friends from the looks of it, which set Merlin's mind at ease. He once again did what Arthur needed him to do. 

Merlin proceeded to sit down and watch as Gaius explained all the steps to making a sleeping drought, then made it, and then gave the two an opportunity to make it. They seemed to be having a lot of fun with it. Denise was faster, her hands working on the herbs as if they had done it for hundreds of times. Morgana, on the other side, was slower and stadier, looking like a true beginner. But, nonetheless, after the potions where done, they all looked and smelled the same. Merlin was not about to drink three sleeping draughts just to see if they taste the same. 

Both, Morgana and Denise seemed proud with their work and only then did Merlin notice that it would soon be a dinner time. Merlin wasn't the only one to notice that. 

“King Uther will be expecting both of you for dinner, probably so you should head down, don't keep the king waiting.” He winked at them for some reason, which caused a muffled chuckle from Denise that was quickly shut down. That, alongside with her mysterious aura and changing topic anytime Morgana asked a question about her, convinced Merlin that she had a secret. He still didn't have any evidence, but he opened all four eyes for her.

He then showed Denise the way to the dining room, alongside with Morgana, who seemed rather eager to make some new friends. Which was truly good for her, she needed people in her life to keep her away from feeling alone and broken, to help her recover from her own self. 

Merlin pushed both doors open, stepping aside with a little bow so that Denise and Morgana could pass through heading down to where Uther and Arthur were sitting, waiting for them to start dinner. 

“Oh, my Lady, how are you enjoying your stay so far? I hope our servants are the best.” Uther stated, giving a quick glance towards Merlin, before he turned back to his creepy and unrealistic tone. “You are welcome to request anything to make your stay as enjoyable as you wish.” Seeing Other suck up to someone was probably one of Merlin's favorite sights to see. 

He didn't know how important alliance with her kingdom was, but if it was important enough for this much of Uther's fakeness in a single sentence, then Merlin is sure that it's of the utmost importance.

“Oh, don't worry, Uther, I had a wonderful evening with Merlin and Lady Morgana.” She smiled and Merlin watched Morgana and Arthur's was twitch in horror as she was the only person to use just “Uther” in front of Uther and stay alive. Actually, Uther just laughed it off. 

“Well then I am glad. I hope Merlin continues to be a good servant.” He gave Merlin a side eye and Merlin straightened his back instinctively, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Morgana chuckled a bit at that, covering it up with a cup from which she drank wine. She then looked up to exchange a short glance with Merlin, which didn't pass by Arthur who gave them both a warning look. 

It was rather fun hiding something from Uther with his friends. It was surely much more fun than hiding things from Uther on his own. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “So, how long is the trip between the Deira and Camelot? I've never traveled that far.” He struck up a conversation to quiet down a wondering look Uther gave Morgana. 

“It's not that long, honestly. It is a week of riding, with sleeping every night. I've traveled farther.” She took a bite of cheese, eyeing it closely. “I don't like long rides, but I indeed promised Gaius to become his right hand when i turn eighteen. And I don't break my promises.” 

Merlin was taken aback. There was no way that she   
was eighteen. She had to be at least thirty. She had sharp lines and wrinkles around her eyes, that weren't the clearest, but were visible. Morgana, who was twenty one, looked like a young maiden besides her. And Merlin wasn't the only one that looked confused. Arthur had his concealed “bullshitery” look on his face and his eyebrows were hidden behind his hair. Morgana didn't seem to be buying it either. “You are eighteen now?” Even though she tried to hide it, question came out pretty judgemental. 

“Years of war does that to oneself.” Her smile seemed rather weak and Merlin felt bad for all the bad thoughts he had thought about her. 

Uther breaked off the situation. “I knew her father, I had met her on her birthing. Princess Denise was always more mature than people her age. Which is why she decided that she wanted to be a physician at five and she decided that Gaius was going to be her mentor at six. You were always wise.” He looked Denise in the eyes and Merlin felt the level of uncomfortability that Uther's gaze held. He was probably trying to look fatherly, but he was only managing to look creepy.

And maybe Merlin's brain was small, but he had no idea what this supposed compliment was supposed to succeed in doing. It felt so out of place that Merlin felt like Uther was possessed again. 

But, to his surprise, Denise laughed it off. “Why thank you Uther. But you don't have to be so formal. It is enough that you allow me to live in your castle and eat your food.” She threw a nice remark back and Merlin eased out. This was another political stunt they were causing. Why did he even expect it to be something more? 

“You are always more than welcome, my lady.” He kissed her hand and Merlin had to catch his breath as to not chuckle like an idiot thinking of the fact that those same lips kissed a troll. Which then became even harder when he thought about it in detail. Luckily, no one pays much attention to the servants, otherwise Uther would probably have him beheaded by now. 

After another session of cringe worthy compliments that were everything but genuine, they returned to their meals which gave Merlin's stomach a break. Since he had probably brust three ribs from holding back laughter. Merlin thanks the skies every day that he isn't a noble and that he doesn't have to suck up to everyone around him.

“You asked me if there is anything more that you could do for me?” Denise asked Uther after they had finished desert. 

Uther put down his napkin carefully, pain written in his expression before he looked up and faked a smile. “Of course, did you think of something?” 

“Well I would still need some training as to not get out of shape. So if there is someone I could spare with, that would make my stay absolutely perfect.” She was holding back a smug face, probably aware of her manipulation. 

Merlin could almost pinpoint the moment where Uther relaxed at the reasonable request. Which left a question of, what type of unreasonable things did people search for earlier? 

“You could always join our trainings.” Arthur jumped in with a suggestion. 

“That would be great. Unless I am a bother to anyone there?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“No, of course you are not a bother to anyone. My knights will be delighted to have another sparring partner. Just join us on the training grounds in the dawn. We start our trainings there. Oh, and bring your sword and mace if you have any, Merlin will put on your armour.” He politely explained and offered and if Merlin could die from the fake politeness in the air he would most definitely be dead. 

She clapped her hands, overly enthusiastic, like everyone at their table. “That sounds perfect.” She got up, placing down the fork and the knife. “If I could excuse myself then, I am still sore from my trip.” She gave a small, clearly unnecessary, bow. 

“Merlin, go and escort our guest to their room.” Arthur clapped Merlin, pushing him a bit. 

Merlin hurried forward to open the doors for Denise. 

“Thank you Merlin.” She started walking down the hall, Merlin picking up his pace to follow her. 

When they arrived in the North tower, he opened her chambers, letting her in, and then adjusting the small details regular maids had forgotten. He put the flower vase on the bedside table, straightened the bed sheets, opened a window to give a room some fresh air, then he lighted the candles. 

She was sitting down on her bed, taking of her shoes. “That's enough Merlin. Thank you for your help today. You seem rather nice.” She put her shoes by the bed. 

Merlin bowed deeply. “Thank you, my Lady. Always at your service.” Before he walked backwards to the doors, closing them carefully behind him, before he let out a breath that he had been holding in for too long.

Nobles are such a nosicens. 

“Merlin!” He heard Arthur's voice and felt his point proven. 

He then saw Arthur's figure approach him. “Did you settle our guest well?” He clapped the back of Merlin's neck, guiding him right through the corridor to his room.

“Yes, she is settled and pretty happy.” Merlin nodded proudly at himself. 

Arthur gave him an impressed look. “Finally you did what you were asked for.” 

Yeah, like I don't go out of my way every day to save your royal fat ass. Merlin eye rolled in himself. “Well, princess Denise didn't make it hard for me. She is nice.” And hiding something, merlin added to himself. 

“Of course she is, all nobles are nice, Merlin.” He had one of those “i am completely sure of what i am saying” looks on his face and that look was almost always combined with “i am actually completely incorrect but I couldn't see a damn thing even if it were to slap me in the face because I am an oblivious idiot” type of truth. 

“Yeah, I am certain they are.” Sarcasm was clear on his lips, but Arthur missed the point, proving Merlin's point of his utter obliviousness. Well, that same thing is keeping him a head on his neck.

Merlin was putting now Arthur's pajamas “She said that she will be training with us. I don't know how will my men take it.” He put hands on his hips, looking in the distance. 

“Take it? Yeah, they might not walk for few days, but I am sure they'll make it through.” Merlin thought about it for a second and nodded again, pretty sure of the accuracy. 

Arthur snapped his head to look at Merlin. “What did you just say, Merlin?” He took a step towards him. 

Merlin lifted his hands in the air, suddenly remembering the entire “i am to much of an asshole to be saved or beaten by a women” mentality. “She did beat seven men on her own.” He shrugged, trying not to rub the fact on Arthur's nose. 

“And when was that?” He had judgemental written all over his face. 

“Today, when she saved our life from the bandits. It was pretty badass actually, they all were twice her size. She took them like it was nothing.” Merlin couldn't hide how impressed Denise had left him.

Arthur scoffed. “She is a bit too tiny to beat seven men, did you eat some mushrooms in the woods?” He tried to tease Merlin, but Merlin couldn't control an eyeroll.

“No sire, Morgana can confirm that princess Denise did, infact, beat seven grown, at the same time, by herself, without getting a single starch. Because that's how ladies do it.” Merlin always felt a need to protect female rights, especially around Arthur, who was taught to think of them as less in a lot of things. Which Merlin had witnessed against many, many times. 

Arthur was in disbelief. His eyes widened, but he looked around the room to hide it from Merlin. “That means she will prove herself to be just as great tomorrow Merlin. And when I see it with my own eyes, I will believe you.” 

Merlin shook his head. “Whatever pleases you, sire.” He pulled the sheets off so that Arthur could climb in. “Now, if you'd go to sleep, it's past your bedtime.” Merlin teased him slightly, which had gotten him a small blow on the arm. 

Merlin started walking away, but Arthur had spoken right when Merlin was at the doors. 

“Merlin?” His voice already sleepy. 

“Yes, sire?” Merlin turned his head towards Arthur. 

“Ask Gaius for a sleeping potion if you have nightmares again.” His voice sincere and open, before he turned around and covered himself completely. “Now go, I am tired.” 

“Goodnight, sire.” 

“Goodnight, Merlin.”

Merlin's nightmares didn't give him a break. He drank all three sleeping draughts made today, and none of them helped. He knew that that could only mean that his dream was a prophecy of a kind, but he still didn't recognize the voice, although it now sounded more familiar than ever. 

When he woke up for the sixth time that night, surrounded by pitch darkness, he just decided to give it up and start his day. He will have to collapse from tiredness at one point, then he'll get his sleep.

He quietly got out, trying hard to not knock something over, since Gaius was still sleeping soundly. 

He pushed his way through the corridors until he got to the kitchens. He picked up two breakfast sets, usual one for Arthur and one for princess Denise since she was his duty, apparently. 

The kitchen stuff eyed him curiously, but he just continued, going first into Arthur's chambers, quietly setting down the breakfast, then pulling out everything Arthur needed for the training. When he arranged everything there, he quietly hurried down the hallway, still in pitch darkness, to princess Denise's chambers. 

He saw light from the bottom of the doors, so he decided to knock, pretty sure that she was now awake. 

“Come in.” Sleepy voice said. Merlin felt guilty for possibly waking her up. Maybe she just had lights because she was scared of dark. 

“I am really sorry if I woke you up, my lady…” But he trailed off, as he saw that she was already in her armour and that sleepy voice was only muffled voice from the helmet. 

“Oh, Merlin, come in. I'm fully awake, don't worry.” She then looked down to see the plate in his hands. “Breakfast already? You are pretty fast.” She took her helmet off, placing it on her bed as well as her sword. 

Merlin placed down the bread and cheese and meat, poured her some water and then stepped aside, clasping his hands behind his back, like he always did with Arthur. 

“Aren't you hungry? You are up pretty early, you must be hungry. Come on, eat with me, there is more than enough food.” She urged him to sit down, but Merlin felt stiff. 

“I can't do that I'm just here to serve.” He tried to politely decline, his head filled with possible worst case scenarios of someone entering and seeing them. 

“Oh just sit down.” She ordered, but Merlin was stubborn. “I can always make you.” She tilted her head on the side, grinning. 

Merlin gave up, sitting down. He looked at the buffet in front of them and tough about how Arthur eats all of that and still thinks he is fit. There was enough food for five. Or little less very hungry people. 

“What would you like?” He heard her ask, but as he didn't answer, she put a plate towards him. “This cheese is really good. And this bread. Eat it all, Merlin, you are too skinny.” She gave him a disapproving motherly look he got from his mother any time he skipped his meal. 

He took a fork, taking a piece of cheese and putting it in the bread. “Thank you, my lady.” He gratefully bowed his head down and she just ruffled his hair. “More eating, less talking, soon you'll have to prepare Arthur for the training.” 

Merlin looked through the window and realised that he still couldn't see a thing. And knowing that the sky is darkest before the sunrise ment that he'll have to wake Arthur up soon. 

He ate more than he had since the day he was born. Princess Denise too. Yet they still barely finished the savory part. They had a lot of sweet thing there too. Merlin hit his head on the hard, wooden table. He is going to puke. He never wants to see bread or ham or cheese ever again in his life. 

Luckily, when he looked up, he saw the first rays of sun hitting through the pale curtains on the low windows, giving Merlin an excuse to leave. 

“I am really sorry, my lady, but I must go and wake Arthur up.” He got a sad look from Denise who seemed to be struggling with her breakfast, too. 

“Yeah, you do that and I'll see you in an hour or so.” She waved at him before she returned to her previous position of having her head on the table. 

Merlin left, now seeing life through the corridors as he hurried to reach Arthur before he wakes up on his own. 

But he was too late. Arthur was already finishing his breakfast when Merlin came in. He looked in disbelief at the empty plates, only now realising how much food does Arthur put in himself. No wonder he is buff. 

“Oh, Merlin, there you are. Did princess Denise get her breakfast?” He stood up, stretching with a content face. Merlin felt his stomach cry in pain in place of Arthur's. 

“Yes, she did. She had just finished it, actually.” He placed all the plated in a single pile to make space for armour and other things. 

Arthur walked around the table until he was standing face to face with Merlin. “You didn't sleep well, even though I strictly told you to take a potion from Gaius.” He tried to pull the authority card, but Merlin saw worry in his eyes. 

“I took the sleeping draught. It just didn't work. But I'll be fine, I'm sure of it. No more slacking on the training grounds.” He exclaimed proudly, but that didn't wipe the worry out of Arthur's eyes, yet, it increased when he started examining bags under Merlin's eyes. 

He then turned around fast, spreading his arms out, waiting to be dressed for training. Merlin sighted, he passed the worst. 

He took Arthur's sleeping wear off, put on his breeches and a shirt, then the chainmail, then the armour, the belt and all the other details. Soon, Arthur was done and ready to go. 

“All done.” He clapped Arthur's chest twice, happy with himself. 

Arthur still seemed a bit worried, but he kept his mouth shut, taking his sword and leading the way down to the training grounds. 

With the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Denise and Uther talk about something, pretty intense, until Denise laughed, putting her training helmet on. 

Possible future knights and knights were waiting in the line, all of them with their heads up and backs straight. Arthur walked past them all, looking at every single one of them. He got confused when he didn't see somebody there. 

He turned around to Merlin. “Where is…” But he looked into distance, not finishing his sentence. Merlin turned around to see Denise in full armour heading towards them. There was no sign that she was a female, which is why there was really no specific reaction when she stood in the line too and Arthur started talking. 

“Today we are having a free sparring match.” He turned to Denise, gesturing her to come stand beside him. “Whoever eats this strong warrior in the fight gets the right to go against me. And if you are a knight in training, you will get the chance to become a real knight today.” He clapped his hands and it clicked to Merlin. Arthur was jealous of Denise. Even though he didn't see her fight, he was still jealous that female beat up the bandits he could've. “So, who wants to go first?” 

And so it started. 

They all raised their hands so Arthur picked them one by one, using them probably as a trial to see what she can do. And wow, had Merlin never seen anyone fight that well. Well, he had seen Arthur fight really well, but there was still something in her technique that Merlin couldn't put his finger on. 

She dodged every attack perfectly and attacked two times faster than any of her opponents. She dodged, bent, flipped in air, went right and left. She had high stamina and played on the weak stamina of her opponents, wearing them down. Although, when she found a opponent with a high stamina, she realised it in the matter of seconds, switching her way of fighting to the point of unrecognizable from the last. 

Arthur was impressed. Merlin could see it in his eyes. He stood in the corner, watching, trying to see her technique, but he, too, was having hard time doing so. Merlin also noticed Uther on the window, looking pretty impressed himself. 

When she struck Leon down, pressing the sword close to his neck, there was no one left and no one did manage to beat her. They all looked impressed. 

She then pulled her helmet off. 

And all the mouths fell open. Impressed look turned into embarrassment. Which almost made Merlin laugh. They would be impressed to lose from the male, but embarrassed to lose from the female they first thought was male. Sometimes their fragile egos were a bit too much for Merlin. But it looked like a package deal for the knights. 

She went to Merlin to get some water, before she turned around dramatically, pointing her sword at Arthur. 

“Let's see what you've got, baby prince.” And Merlin had to bite his tongue so hard that it almost bled, just to stop himself from dying of laughter. Both at the nickname and at the look on Arthur's face. 

He wasn't stunned for too long. He pulled out his sword fast, standing in the fighting position. This was going to be fun. 

Denise put her hair up, twisting it so that it stays up somehow, then she looked up at where Uther was standing on the window and gave him a wink. And they started fighting. 

Swords clashed loud, booth's first move being strong attack. They jumped backwards, circling around like two angry wolves. They clashed again stepped back again. Arthur wasn't letting his guard down, but he still couldn't hide the surprise from his face when he realised that in strength field, they were equal. He had to try again, but this time she dodged, putting Arthur off balance for a single second, which gave her an opportunity to attack, using a faint to pull Arthur's sword from his hands directly into the air, grabbing it with her other hand while simultaneously using her opposite leg to push his chest, causing him to fall down and then placing the sword to his neck. 

“Arthur Pendragon, your pride in the fight could cost you your head one day.” She said ever so silently that Merlin could barely hear it, even with his heightened senses. 

She then threw both swords to the side and gave her hand to help Arthur up. He seemed to vague his choices before he grabbed her hand anyways, standing up. 

“You are an amazing warrior, princess.” He shook her hand hard, before he turned to the embarrassed knight gang in the shadow. “Training is over, go and eat some lunch.” 

He took Merlin and informed him that he wants his bath prepared and then he stayed behind with princess Denise to talk about some move she made. 

Merlin felt really proud for some reason, even though he wasn't sure why. He started preparing Arthur's bath water with a stupidly silly grin on his face. 

Arthur's first lost is to a girl. And for some reason that made Merlin really proud and really giggly. He still had to pull a normal face when Arthur returned sweaty half an hour later. 

“Princess Denise is taking you and Morgana somewhere after lunch. I want you on your best behaviour around them, understood?” Arthur put on his stern figure but Merlin only felt confused. 

“What? Taking Morgana and me? Where? Why?” He looked prepeled as Arthur just ignored him and relaxed into his bath. 

“Too many questions Merlin.” He sounded sleepy as Merlin washed his arms and his back. He gave Arthur a moment until he started speaking. “She had a bet with my father in who would win and if she won she could take you off duty for the evening and Morgana outside of the castle somewhere since she wants to spend time with you two. For everything else, ask somebody else. I am to tired.” He then closed his eyes and ignored Merlin for the rest of his bath. 

Afterwards Merlin dressed him and headed down to bring out lunch for the four. They all ate in silence, no casual chit chat. Uther seemed to be angry about something, while Morgana and Denise seemed rather pleased. Arthur just looked tired from the training. 

After he cleaned up the plates, Morgana amd Denise stood up.

“Well, if you don't mind, the three of us will head out for the evening. We'll see you all in the morning. Bye.” Denise seemed a bit to happy about it as she waved Uther and Arthur goodbye and dragged Morgana and Merlin across the upper town into the lower town, straight into the tavern. 

“Here we are.” She told them as she found a table somewhere in the corner of the room.

“Three ales.” She told to the ink keeper. 

“As much as I am grateful to be out of the castle, why are we here?” Morgana had to half yell to be heard. She seemed as confused as Merlin felt. They were just dragged into the tavern, in the early afternoon, without any words. 

She laughed as their ales arrived. “To have some fun, of course.” She was full on yelling and everyone cleaned their bottles at that. 

Merlin looked around the tavern as he was slowly drinking his ale. Dozens of men and women were sitting around in the dark room, somehow dark since it was still light outside, they were singing songs with the singers who had some instruments, they were ordering drinks and breaking glasses. Atmosphere was soft and warm and it felt like they were in one big home, just all having fun. 

After the third ale, Merlin stopped counting. He was dancing with Morgana and Denise who were laughing on top of their lungs. He also met a few big guys there, who bought them all some drinks. Soon, they were all singing one song, hugged in the circle, jumping around, stomping their feet, clapping their hands. 

Merlin had no idea what time it was or what day he was and he surely had no idea what drink it was. He just knew that his head was spinning and that he had to go and sit down. 

In the short amount of time, he was joined by Morgana, whose hair was all over her place and dress was just a little bit wet from the liquids. She put her head onto Merlin's shoulder who was lying on the cold, stone wall behind him. 

Denise was still at it. Dancing and laughing and playing games with some big guys. But she seemed to get bored of it. 

She stumbled towards them, plopping on the chair in front of them. She ordered another round of drinks and leaned in. 

“Wanna know why we are really here?” She slurred out, seeming a bit unsure of what was she saying. 

“Yeah, sure, brother, say it.” Morgana leaned in, obviously drunk and Merlin had no other choice but to follow her lead. 

“I… know that you two have magic.”


End file.
